Dodge This
| image = File:Rdr_outlaws_dodge_this.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | desc = Achieve a kill chain of 10 or more in any Advanced Co-Op mission. | gamerscore = 10 | trophy = Bronze | dlc = Outlaws to the End }} Dodge This is a trophy/achievement in the Red Dead Redemption Outlaws to the End DLC pack. Description Achieve a kill chain of 10 or more in any Advanced Co-Op mission. Acquisition This trophy is rewarded upon achieving a kill streak of 10 or more in one of the Advanced Co-Op games. Tips and Tricks *At the beginning of "The Herd" advanced co-op mission, the player spawns at the top Pike's Basin looking down on the enemies in the canyon below. Choose the Marksman II class which includes a Carcano Rifle and 20 rounds of ammunition. Crouch a safe distance away from the ledge and easily rack up a 10-kill chain for the achievement. Best done with a friend who will just sit back and not kill any of the enemies. A key tip is to first aim at the two TNT crates next to the tents, as this will get a chain kill of at least 5 with just two shots. *An even easier way to do this is to choose the Miner II or No Holds Barred class to get the Semi-Auto Shotgun and/or Dynamite in "Walton's Gold" and rush inside the Gold Mine. Afterwards, throw the dynamite in the crowds or spam-fire the Semi-Auto Shotgun. The player can easily get this achievement/trophy using this strategy, but teammates might kill the crowds quicker. *Another way is to use the cannons in "The Escape" or "Ammunition". In "The Escape", quickly kill the crowds in the town below, then shoot right in front of the mansion to kill the Gatling Gunners there. Hitting the fronts of both the mansion and the church before the men run out of each will rack up a high kill count immediately. Namely, if the player can get a cannon shot in the large second story window of the mansion, it will kill all (approximately 12) enemies that normally spill from the mansion in addition to the gunner inside. Hitting the closed church door will have a similar result but a smaller kill count yield. In "Ammunition", the player MUST take the cannon ridge first, and take care not to destroy the Western Front. Use the cannons to kill the Gatling Gunners and entrenched troops, which are to the left of Tesoro Azul. However, if the player rushes the eastern gate and throws dynamite at the soldiers rushing in, followed by quick kills of the ones hiding just outside the gate, racking up 10 kills should be a snap. Trivia *The name of this achievement/trophy is a reference to an iconic quotation from the The Matrix (1999). The deuteragonist of the film, Trinity, manages to surprise an Agent; placing her handgun at point-blank to his temple, challenging him to "dodge this", before firing and killing him, and saving the films' protagonist. Category:Multiplayer Category:Outlaws to the End achievements and trophies